Memory cards such as PCMCIA cards include electrical connectors at leading ends thereof to establish electrical interconnections with a complementary connector of an electronic apparatus such as a computer, upon insertion of the memory card into a card-receiving holder of the apparatus. Several such memory cards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,339,222; 5,472,349; and 5,288,247; and also U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,314 hereof.
It is desired to simplify the assembly of memory cards.